


One Cold, Starlight Eve

by Angel Lockhart (SailorShadow)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorShadow/pseuds/Angel%20Lockhart
Summary: Angel has a fear of falling snow; bad things always seem to happen when the snow falls. Ice wants to take him out to the Starlight Eve Festival to walk the Markets and see the lights. Can Angel overcome his fear with his husband by his side?
Relationships: Angel Lockhart / Ice Farran





	One Cold, Starlight Eve

"It's snowing," Ice called, as he carried a tray upstairs. Angel bristled, then pulled the blanket around him tighter than before. His blue-rimmed glasses slid down his nose a bit. He pouted, adjusted them again, then went back to his weaving. He had his current project half-hidden under the blanket. "Angel, are you still working on that project? It's Starlight tomorrow, I'm sure you can take a break." Ice sat the tray down on the table by the couch, but he got no response from his husband. "I got that cocoa blend you wanted to try from the Markets. I thought it would be nice to have some this evening after I saw it was snowing." Angel bristled again, then shivered. Ice noticed it this time, and tilted his head in confusion. He stepped around the table and sat beside his bundled-up husband. "You like mint don't you?"

"Y-Yes," Angel pouted, then sat his weaving work aside, carefully. Ice smiled triumphantly, and handed Angel the dark blue mug with extra marshmallows on top. Angel sat his glasses aside, in their case, then took the mug carefully. He blew on it gently, as he could see the steam.

"Maybe we could bundle up and go for a walk through the Markets when the lights are on?" Ice grinned, and put an arm around Angel's shoulders. Angel flinched, then purred quietly and took a sip of the hot cocoa. "What's wrong?"

"It... I-It's nothing."

"That jump wasn't 'nothing', Love," he put his forehead against the side of Angel's head. Angel frowned, and curled up a bit more on the couch.

"I-I just... w-want to... s-stay in... if there's... s-snow," he looked down to his cocoa. He focused solely on the cocoa. Ice frowned, then moved to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe it'll let up in a few hours." Angel nodded in response, and drank more of his cocoa. Ice smiled as he watched Angel enjoy the mint cocoa he'd made them, but he was still confused about that jump.

Angel had gone back to his weaving once they had finished, then hurried off to the other room as soon as Ice turned around to go downstairs. Ice sighed at his squirrely husband, but simply shook his head and hurried off.

Ice cleaned up the tray and mugs, then put them away. He headed back upstairs, but stopped at the large window on the stairwell to watch the snow falling in the yard. Angel stopped at the top of the stairs, watched his husband for a moment, then frowned. Ice blinked when he realized he was being watched.

"You can come down and look too. It's rather pretty," he smiled, then pointed at the window. Angel fidgeted, then cautiously headed down until he was beside Ice at the window. He looked out the window to see that it was still snowing. It was evening, but the fallen snow combined with the still falling snow left a sort of peach-colored haze on the horizon. The lights of the houses and the Starlight decorations helped that as well. In the distance, more lights appeared all at once: the Markets had lit up for the Starlight Eve Festival. Ice smiled as he slipped behind Angel. He wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders then put his cheek against his, "Are you sure you don't want to go see the Market Lights?"

"...I-Ice," Angel mumbled, then snuggled further into the taller Miqo'te's arms. He looked thoughtful as he stared outside. He had such bad memories associated with falling snow... 'bad things happened when it snowed'. He turned a little to look up to his husband... Ice seemed so eager to show him the Market Lights. Ice also really wanted to go; each time he'd said no, he could see the frown that appeared. Angel frowned a little, as he looked into Ice's eyes. The blonde took that as another no. He didn't want to push Angel, but he'd rather not go alone. He gave a sad smile to the shorter Miqo'te.

"Ah... Maybe tomorrow," Ice started.

" _No!_ No, I," Angel hurriedly stuttered with a blush. "I-I'd like to... go... w-with you," Ice blinked, as Angel continued, "I've just... had... lots of bad things... happen durrring snowfall." He frowned, then curled his tail against Ice's leg, "B-But... I'd like to... try to... make some new, _good_ memorrrries... with you." He turned so he could hug him back as well as steal a kiss. "I-I'm also... rrreally bad with the cold!"

"Haha, that's quite fair, Love," Ice chuckled. He didn't know about Angel's association with falling snow, but he was glad his husband wanted to try for him. He felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of determination to help make lots of good memories in the snow to push out all the bad ones if he could. Angel nodded, then tugged Ice back upstairs to get their coats.

* * *  
It had taken some time to just get out of the yard. Angel was hesitant to go too far, but he repeated his insistence on wanting to go with Ice. The blonde kept his calm, as he realized just how bad Angel's fear was, now that they were out in falling snow together. He never let go of Ice's coat, his pace was slow, he'd stop from time to time, and not once did he look up from the ground. Ice stopped at the entrance to the Markets. Angel bumped into him when he did.

"I-I'm sorry," Angel immediately said, ears pinned back. Ice reached over, then placed a hand on his head with a smile.

"Look up, Love."

"Eh?" Angel blinked, then lifted his head slowly. His eyes widened a bit, then a smile crossed his face. The archway was decorated with lights of various colors, and a banner with 'Happy Starlight' painted upon it. The banner was pinned to the archway with a pair of blue bells on either side. The same sort of magicked candles that were used in the library, were placed on the ends of stick arms in a pair of snowmen at the gates. The snowmen each had red saint's caps, but one also had a beard. There were lots of people bundled up to varying degrees, and hurrying about the Markets. 

Ice grinned excitedly as he took Angel's hand into the Markets, past the snowman guards. Angel hopped to reset his pace, but followed with a blush. It was Starlight Eve, he had expected most of the actual stalls and shops to be closed. His surprise was obvious on his face, as he looked around. There were candles in windows, ribbons and wreaths decorated stalls and doors, celebratory food was out to be bought. Ice stopped at a stall that sold fresh donuts. The Elezen lady in charge was dressed like a reindeer, complete with a softly glowing red nose. Angel's attention had been captured by two people dressed like snowmen outside a gift shop. One held a sign that read, ' _Hello, I are snowman, man of snow._ '

"Angel?" Ice's voice made Angel jump. The mage turned to find a cup of cocoa and a warm donut presented to him. Angel looked surprised, but happily accepted the treats; he could never really say no to sweets. Angel bit right into the donut. Ice grinned happily, then accepted his own cocoa and donut from the reindeer Elezen. They continued across the main plaza as they ate and drank, until they were under the roof of a small gazebo that had been set up for customers to rest. It was decorated like everything else; soft lights around the pillars, bell-shaped ornaments hanging here and there. Near a short bench in the back was a ribboned wreath, decorated with a single ornament; a chocobo head wearing a saint's cap. On the edge of the seat was a stuffed snowman with its head shaped like a cat. Angel held his cocoa cup with both hands, despite wearing gloves. He focused on the little cat snowman beside him on the bench.

"Th-Thank you for the treats," he smiled at the top of the cup as he took another sip. "Those donuts are certainly much more delicious when fresh."

"Aren't they?" Ice waggled his tail proudly. He did put his hands on his hips a moment later, "Why don't you look out to the docks? The ferry is docked for the night, but they decorated it with so many lights..."

"I-I'm happy just... s-spending the evening... t-together," Angel stammered into his cup. Ice blinked at the smaller Miqo'te's nerves, then reminded himself again of what Angel had told him. They were both trying...

"That's fair." Ice smiled, then leaned on the railing as he looked to the decorated ferry, "I'm also happy you're out with me tonight. Enjoy your cocoa, Love, we can rest here for a bit, out of the snow."

Ice's last word made his husband flinch slightly. Angel slowly drank more cocoa, then stole a glance at his husband. Ice was still looking out to the docks. His cheeks reddened in a blush, then he hesitantly followed where Ice was looking. They had decorated the ferry with a lot of lights, which made it almost look like it was floating over the water on a cloud of light; at the helm was another snowman in a cap and beard, and there looked to be big bags of presents on the deck. Angel snickered at the sight, which drew Ice's attention. The Warrior grinned, but kept quiet. Angel looked up, his cheeks still red, then swiftly looked back to his cocoa in embarrassment. Ice leaned over, then put his hand on Angel's head, just between his ears.

"There's one more thing I'd like to show you when you're ready."

"Wh-What is it...?"

"You'll see when we get there~. It's up the stairs near the edge of the Markets." Angel blinked at the response, then smiled and leaned into Ice's hand a little.

"Okay," he replied quietly, then worked to finish his cocoa. Ice stood up straight, turned to pick up his cup automatically, then realized he'd been too focused on trying to make sure Angel was distracted and having a good time... that he'd misplaced his own cup at some point. "Are you finished already?"

"Ah, yeah. I drank it faster than I thought," he smiled reassuringly, then turned as he offered his hand to help his husband up. Angel accepted, then kept hold of Ice's hand after he stood.

"Let's head off then, it's starting to come down a bit heavier. I'd like you to see it before it gets too bad." Angel flinched, then squeezed Ice's hand, "Er, just, follow me, Love, okay?"

"I've been having a wonderful night so far," Angel smiled sadly, then gripped Ice's hand a bit tightly, "You've really helped it not feel so bad... a-and I'm grateful. I'm just... I-I'm still a bit scared... s-so, forgive me for my nerves."

"It's okay, Angel. I promised before we left that I'd help you make new, good memories in snow..." Ice squeezed his hand back. Angel blushed, then smiled back at Ice, much happier this time. He nodded, then followed Ice up the long staircase that led to the northern edge of the Markets. The lights got sparser, but the decorations were still around. It was pretty dark near the top of the stairs, and Angel briefly wondered what it was that Ice wanted to show him so far out from the festive square.

"They're almost ready to light it!" A young Au Ra girl said as she hurried past the two Miqo'te. Hurrying along after her was an Elezen male and two Viera.

"I don't see why it's so out of the way. In Ishgard, we just use the main plaza," the Elezen complained. One of the two Viera pushed him a bit further ahead of her.

"Oi, you've said that about six times now! We've never gotten to see a Lighting."

"Yeah! You promised to bring us! Don't be such a lame chocobo!"

"Oh~! Did you hear that, Jainnaut?" The Au Ra was at the top of the steps, and giggled at the pouty Elezen boy. He sighed, then hurried ahead. The two Viera snickered, then hopped up after.

"A Lighting...?" Angel blinked. He looked to his husband. Ice blushed, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, yeah. I wanted to surprise you with it, but I guess that ruined the surprise, huh?" Ice looked to Angel, who still looked confused. "...What's wrong? I-I know it's a silly thing to be excited about." Angel shook his head immediately.

"...It's not silly if it makes you happy." He gave a soft smile to Ice. The Warrior blinked again, then took the mage's hand once more before they finished the trip up the stairs.

Once they were up in the gardens in front of the apartments, Angel noticed the rather large crowd before them. He saw the group that had run past them heading over to the side near some trees.

"Oh good, they haven't started yet. We might be able to get a better vantage point over there..." Ice pouted, as he looked around. "Bah! The snow is making it hard to see," Ice looked down to see Angel staring off toward a wide tree. There were two more cat-shaped snowmen under it. Ice curled his tail a bit, "Angel?" The shorter Miqo'te jumped at his name, then reached up to rub at his face with his free hand. Ice frowned a little, "Are you okay?"

"Just... cold," Angel said, then turned to look up to Ice with a small smile. Ice let go of Angel's hand and moved behind him in one quick motion. Angel jumped a little in surprise, but immediately leaned against Ice when the blonde hugged him protectively from behind.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Angel. Tell me if it's too much." Ice put his cheek against Angel's and felt just how cold he actually was. Angel curled his tail around Ice's leg.

"I... I-I'd like to... head home... after this," he mumbled. Ice nodded.

"That's a good idea," he glanced up, "Ah! I see the faeries."

"Faeries...?" Angel blinked, then looked up. He recognized a Scholar's faeries when he saw them... just that... these two were dressed in Starlight robes and Saint's caps. He leaned forward a bit, though he kept his hands on his husband's arms. Ice smiled at his excitement. 

"We're so glad you could make it despite the heavy snow!" A Hyuran woman called out, a ruby carbuncle appeared at her feet. Angel could sense a building of aether around them, but he didn't feel scared. It felt warm, and welcoming. It worked to distract him from everything else. A male Elezen spoke next from beside her, the two Starlight faeries flitted around him.

"It just wouldn't be a proper Starlight Eve Festival without all of you! It's because of your attendance and patronage we can do this every year!" The carbuncle hunkered down before the lady. Angel felt the further build up of aether from that direction. It felt quite different from a preparation to attack. The two faeries flew low, near the carbuncle.

"May you all have a wonderful Starlight Celebration!" They spoke in unison, and the built-up aether burst outward. Small crystals on a very large Starlight Sentinel lit up from the bottom, progressively up towards the top. The tree's lights then lit up properly and bloomed into a multitude of colors, which reflected off the many silver ornaments. The path of the blooming lights seemed to match the speed of the two faeries that circled upward around the tree. Their speed hastened near the top, and they seemed to fly at one another to burst into a brilliant star topper that glowed with a gentle, calming light. The carbuncle then leapt up and curled into a ball before they burst into aether. That triggered a chain reaction of tiny crystals to light the rest of the garden. It started near the Sentinel and flowed outward, to the edges of the garden. It finally settled the sense of swirling aether, but the whole garden felt a bit different now that it was lit up. It almost seemed to have pushed away the haze from the snow. People cheered and turned to one another excitedly.

"It... It's beautiful," Angel mumbled while staring at the tree in the middle of the garden.

"Isn't it?" Ice wagged his tail happily, then wiggled his ears. Angel blushed, then felt Ice shift a little. "Happy Starlight, Love," Ice said quietly, then gently kissed him on the lips. The mage blinked, caught off guard, but turned a bit more as he happily, and properly, returned the kiss.

* * *  
Ice walked only a half pace ahead of Angel as they headed home. The excitement of the Lighting had dispersed quickly, and the Festival had started to wind down. Ice was quite happy that Angel had seemed to enjoy himself, though the black-haired Miqo'te did seem quite tired after all of that. They weren't walking too quickly, but they hadn't stopped since they left the garden with everyone else. The snow hadn't let up, but Angel no longer clutched onto Ice's coat as they walked.

"I was in Limsa last year. Very different when the tree is lit by firing a cannon from a ship," Ice commented, putting his hands behind his head. "Was it different for you too, Angel?"

"Hm...?" Angel sounded distracted. Ice glanced back to see him focused on the path near his feet. He remembered that he'd been doing that all night, and had done it more when the snow got heavier. Ice gave him a worried smile, then reworded his question as he looked forward again.

"What was the Starlight Eve Festival like for you last year?" Angel jerked, then stopped following for a moment. He took a hurried step to reset his pace, then clutched at his coat near his chest with his left hand.

"I-I've neverrr... gone beforrre," he bit his lip nervously. Angel bumped into Ice's back with a surprised squeak.

"S-So... when you asked... about the Lighting... you meant... 'what was it'... not... 'why were we'," Ice trailed off. Angel felt embarrassed, then nodded with a quiet, affirmative sound as his ears pinned back flat. Ice looked back to him, "I really," the blonde stopped as he noticed Angel clutching the coat at his chest, "Angel, are you okay?"

"I-I'm just... rrrreally cold," Angel whispered, then coughed, "My brrrreath feels... sharp." Ice looked worried, then turned to hug Angel; even his ears felt half-frozen.

"You're freezing, come here," Ice turned around, then knelt in front of Angel. Angel briefly wanted to argue, but he felt dizzy, and couldn't honestly say he wouldn't fall over before they got home.

"S-Sorrrry, Ice," he leaned forward and got onto his husband's back. Ice reached over to pull up the hood on Angel's coat before he stood up again.

"Don't be sorry, Angel." Ice smiled reassuringly as he started moving again.

"I rrrreally did enjoy myself," Angel mumbled into Ice's shoulder. Now that he was no longer moving under his own power, he felt exhausted, and it came through in his voice.

"Yeah... I had a wonderful night out with you. I don't mind carrying you home," Ice smiled happily, then glanced to the tired, chilled mage's face on his shoulder. "You're my husband, and I love you."

"I... I love you... too, Ice," Angel trailed off, as he quickly fell asleep on the Warrior's back. Ice felt him breathing softly, then turned his head to look toward the sea.

"You tried so hard. I'm proud of you," Ice smiled, then gently put his cheek against Angel's. "It made me really happy when I heard you laugh tonight," Ice wiggled his ears a little, then picked up his pace to hurry home.

* * *  
The blonde sniffed as he rolled over. He reached over to poke his husband, but found his side of the bed was empty. Ice pushed himself up, then groggily looked around the loft. Angel was up... and he could smell bacon.

"Angel...?" Ice yawned, stretched, then rolled off the bed. He carefully headed downstairs, to the basement kitchen. The silver and blue Starlight Sentinel in the corner was lit up, the few twinkleboxes beneath it seemed somehow shinier than he remembered. Angel was busy cooking at the stove, his blue-tipped tail was happily swinging rhythmically back and forth. He was still in the light blue pajamas Ice had put him into after they got home, but he'd put on a blue apron while he made breakfast.

Angel realized someone was watching him, so he turned to look. He happily smiled to Ice, then gestured to the set table near the fireplace. Ice flicked his tail, then headed over to sit down. There was a light blue box beside a plate, which had his name written on it in Angel's handwriting; he took that as a hint to sit in that chair. Angel brought a tray in with two plates, each had eggs, bacon, and toast. Once he'd placed those on the table, he smiled, held up a finger, then hurried back out to the kitchen. He returned with a tea tray that he put on the side of the table, then he sat across from Ice.

"Should I open this before we eat?" Ice couldn't hide his excitement over presents, and this one was from Angel. Angel smiled, then nodded with a flick of his blue-tipped ears. "How come you're not speaking?" Angel blinked, then blushed. He gestured to the teapot, then his throat. Angel spoke and revealed his hoarse whisper. 

" _Waiting... for tea... Too cold... last night_ ," he winced, then rubbed his throat. He smiled happily, as he gestured to the present, " _I'm okay. Open it._ "

"Okay, okay." Ice gave in to his excitement. He hurriedly ripped the light blue paper, then opened the box. He held the lid for a moment, as the fabric looked familiar. "Wait... this color...?" He looked across the table to his husband.

Angel smiled, blushed, then nodded.

Ice put the lid down as he pulled the cloth out of the box. It was a white scarf, that faded to light blue at either end. It was quite plain and simple, but he'd watched Angel make this over the last few days. He finally understood why he'd been so squirrely about his weaving.

Angel reached across the table, carefully, then touched his fingers to the end of the scarf. A faint wave of light blue flickered over the fabric; his aether. Ice blinked, then looked up, and the mage put a finger to his own lips. 

"But--"

" _Card,_ " Angel whispered, then looked in the box; Ice followed suit and noticed the card with Angel's handwriting. 

> ' _Happy Starlight, My Love. May this scarf keep you warm and safe until the summer returns._ '

There was more written hastily in another ink color. It looked fresher than the previous bit.

> ' _I used a mix of Holy Rainbow Thread with Chimerical Felt. I learned a long time ago both are conducive to aether, and the felt is very warm. You see, I wove a bit of my aether into this gift for you, and I wanted to make sure that aether would stay with you when you wore it. It took some trial and error to get it right, and I may have used an old pair of your gloves in the process. I hope you can forgive me for not asking._
> 
> _I wanted to explain all of this, but I seem to have lost my voice for Starlight._ '

"You... wrote this... when you got up, huh?" Ice held the card up. Angel nodded, then looked to the table with a blush. Ice wrapped the scarf around his shoulders, then stepped over to hug Angel from behind. "I feel so lucky... You're clever and thoughtful. Thank you for the gift. I love it, Angel. Whatever gloves you used were worth losing." He squeezed gently, then looked to the teapot, "The tea is probably ready by now. Why don't we see if we can soothe that throat and recover your voice?"

" _I'd... like that_ ," Angel whispered, then nuzzled under Ice's chin. Ice managed to get them both a cup of tea, as both of their aether mingled playfully over the scarf's threads.

[ **End / おわり** ]

**Author's Note:**

> https://solitudeprompts.tumblr.com/post/180049705685/happy-holidays-are-those-sugar
> 
> I got inspired to write some Cat Husbands after tripping over winter prompts on Tumblr. ♡ I completely made up the Tree Lighting because I thought it would be a neat event. So far as I know, nothing like this has happened in game, but when I got asked if it has, I felt good about my description being believable, so thank you all for asking!
> 
> This is part of the Shard Weavers canon fiction universe, but it is a side story. It would have been before they went back to the First for the events of the main fics/story. :3


End file.
